The Return of Timmy Turner
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: Timmy left for eight years. During those years away he made a new life for himself and his fairy God-family, Letting them live in peace and helping people all over the world. Now and eight-teen year old he's back in Dimmesdale to go into his final year of high school (not like he needs it) what will happen? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

The return of Timmy Turner

Prologue

"We are very sorry to inform you-" Timmy heard the words but counld't comprehend them. Wanda, Cosmo and Poof all stared at him worry clear in their eyes. They knew something bad happened to him, they just didn't know what to be exact. Seeing their god-kid close to tears rendered them speachless, Timmy was a strong willed kid and to see him reduced almost to tears scared them. Wanda picked up the phone that had fallen from the ten year old boys hand and gasped at what she heard:

_"We are very sorry to inform you that your parents have died in a drunk drivers accident"_

Wanda hung up the phone and quickly gathered up Timmy in her arms, hugging him and whispering soft comforting words. Cosmo, knowing that something was wrong but didn't know what, joined in the hug as did Poof. Their tiny little odd family together let Timmy greive for his parents. Throughout the whole ordeal Timmy had a blank face at hearing the news broke down hugging his fairly-odd family in his arms basking in their love, though this caused him to break down into tears he was comforted again by his family. They let him cry tears of mourning at the loss of his silly, forgetfull, but loveable parents.

Timmy had all kinds of thoughts balled up in his head. He had no living relatives, his parents were only children and both sets of grandparents died some years ago. Papi died some months ago as well so he was totally alone now. He had no one to go to, his parents were loners and made no god-mother nor god-father when he was born.

"What do you wanna do now sport?" Wanda asked rubbing her god-son's back.  
"I am not going into foster care that's for sure" Timmy replied shivering slightly, the foster care system in Dimmesdale was ran by Flappy Bob's learn-a-torieum.  
"I'm going to settle the affairs of my parents and my inheritance, sell everything of least importance, and I want you guys to adopt me" Timmy said in a determined tone, eyes shining in some sort of emotion no one could be sure of what it was.

Timmy settled the affairs in a matter of days, his parents left him an enormous amount of money so he didn't need to worry about that for some time. When it was time for him to leave he was somewhat sad, he was leaving his hometown and not knowing when he was comming back or if he ever would be. He would be leaving Chester and Aj. Not to mention Chip Skylark, the two had become close and it would be sad to know that he couldn't tell Chip where he was going. Timmy made a vow to himself that he would come back one day, he would come back to his friends, his home. He smiled as he looked around the house one last time before grabbing the suitcases that held his things. Smiling up at his floating family he nodded and with a **'POOF' **they were gone. And a new life began for Timmy Turner

And it would be some years before any of them returned again.


	2. Chapter 2

The return of Timmy Turner

Chapter 1

Homecomming

It's been eight years since the death of Mr. and Mrs. turner and the dissaperance of their son Timmy, but everyone somehow knew that he was alright. See when Timmy made his wish to be adopted by Cosmo and Wanda he made a second wish for everyone to not worry about and be sad for him.

"Timmy did you get everything?" asked a pink haired fairy. Over the years everyone had aged, Wanda now had a lighter shade of pink hair, she had stress lines from age near her mouth and crows feet around her eyes, she was still beautiful in Cosmo's and her sons eyes though.

"Yes Wanda" replied a teenage boy with a pink fadora on. "Quit being a worry-wort" the boy had a gracefull smile on. This boy was Timmy Turner, he outgrew the needing to wish for everything that he found troublesome. After his parents died and wished to be adopted by his fairies he was brought forward to the magic council in fairy world. There he found Jorgan Bon-Strangle and the rest of the fairies he's helped over the years. Jorgan had told him that fairy world would like to give him a gift. Being the magic council forsaw every wish ever made they knew of his wish of being adopted by his fairies, he knew that no one had ever loved their fairies enough to wish that. That gift was that he was formally adopted by Cosmo and Wanda and became Poof's legitimate brother. However being the fairy council they told him the one and only condition to this gift which Timmy knew was comming.

They told him that he had to help the people of the world. People in the most need and down on their luck, Timmy had gladly agreed already planning on his future towards helping people all over the world. That was eight years ago. Each year he tried to accomplish something good in his life and people as well.

At eleven he made a company that helped people with problems like family troubles, depression, anything that made their emotions go haywire. That grew from a small town house to four countries. At Twelve he made clinic in africa to help those in need because in some places no one could afford to go to a hospital. At thirteen he applied to Princeton University where he was quickly well liked, he majored in buisness and medicalcare, his fairy-parents were quite proud of him. Timmy didn't do anything until he was fifteen, which was when he graduated from Princeton, majoring in the highest degree of both his career choices.

He then made his own buisness at sixteen, which was what he worked on in his free time while in school. It specified in medical equipment. To which he supllied to his own hospitals and clinics and to others. At seventeen he opened a medical establishment that quickly grew out to sevenn countries.. And finally at eight-teen, his current age, he wasnted to go back to high school. Though he goes under an assumed name as Tim Moxy, not in school though. He went to school at princeton as Timmy Turner though is what that meant. And hasnt been to school since then. But now he is going back to high school, at Dimmsdale high as Timmy and Wanda both knew that Timmy was smart and they hoped that now that they were back in Dimmsdale he would show his true colors and maybe find his love. Well they could only hope. Timmy had basically lost emotions when his parents died. sure he loved his fairly-odd family but he couldn't feel love other than that and yes he did have a crush before he left. He thought that his leaving would effect his curch on loving him back and that's why he cut off love from his life aside from his family.

Though Timmy didn't flaunt his money he wanted his family to live as comfortable as they could on earth. So, as Tim Moxy he want out and bought a small mansion in the well off area of Dimmsdale. Though he can bye a car, they only need it for emergencies. So Timmy would be taking the bus to school and back.

Not that he minds anymore, he just hopes no one finds out his secrets. So here he stands in the kitchen of his new home with Cosmo and Wanda, he had finished eating and was now feeding his pet turtle Speedy enough food for breakfast and giving him some for when he got hungry around lunch time.

"Your sure Timmy?" asked Cosmo with his mouth full of food. Cosmo had, too, aged some. Going through his green hair was a silvery hue of a light green and he had some wrinkles on his face as well. Timmy chuckled as he finished up with feeding Speedy and was now at the sink washing breakfast dishes and had replied with:  
"Yes I'm sure Cosmo" with a smile on his face.  
"Well if you're sure sport" said Wanda smiling appreciatively at her son.  
"Oh Timmy before you head off could you please make sure Poof get's to the school bus on time, you know how he is." asked Wanda. Timmy smiled and said yes, grabbing Speedy and putting him back in his little oasis in the hallway leading to the living room, mumbleing about forgetting something and returned to the kitchen grabbing his school bag and kissed Wanda on the cheek and giving Cosmo the same gesture. Finally exiting the room and making his way to the living room once again, knowing that was where he had left Poof to his morning cartoons. Even at eight Poof never got out of the habit of watching his cat and mouse cartoons.

Yes Poof was going to school, human to school at that. Poof had said that he wanted to experience what Timmy did as a kid before being adopted as his brother. The magic council couldn't say no to Poof's puppy dog face and as long as he didn't use his magic Poof was golden. They didn't have to worry about Crocker anymore his mother saw that he was crazy and put him in a mental institute far far away from Dimmsdale.

So Timmy called out for Poof when he sawa that Poof was not in the living room "Poof time to go!" he waited and when Poof hadn't shown up he called again "POOF!" and when he was about to call for Wanda, something had bounced on his head and caused him to fall down from the force.

"TIMMY!" yelled a eight year old Poof. As expected Poof had changed too, He had grown in height getting to the same height as Timmy had when he was eight. He wasn't really round anymore, as well as height he was as skinny as Timmy had been, he still wore almost all purple outfits. Poof's hair had changed from that one little curl to a full mop head of purple hair and was in the same style of hair as Timmy only a little bit longer and curlier. And laying atop his head was a purple baseball cap. Yes in some aspects Poof took after his brother but what younger sibling didn't. Despite that though Poff was a definite mix of both his parents.

Timmy lay on the floor unmoving not resmonding as Poof went from his head to his stomach.  
"Timmy?" asked Poof confused _**"Had i hit him that hard?"**_ he thought to himself worried about his brother. He leaned in as close to Timmy's face as he could and called out his name again.  
**"BOO!" **yelled Timmy when Poof wasnt expecting it. Poof had screamed then laughed at this.  
"Poof you can't scare me yet~" said Timmy getting up off of the floor picking up his baby brother and carrying him like a basketball. Putting Poof on the black couch in the living room and grabbed both their bags and put Poof's on his shoulder before grabbing Poof up again making him laugh. The two boys walked out of the living room and to the kitchen where their mother gave them a lunch of their favorite meals. They kissed her goobye and left out the side door that was in the kitchen.

The front of the mansion was beautiful. Timmy and Wanda had planted some of their favorite flowers. Roses, tulips, Astilbe 'Erica', Butterfly bush 'Pink Delight' and some Garden Phlox 'Eden's Glow' flowers were all planted around four square ponds. All the ponds were filled with fresh water fishes. Assorted koi, Assorted Butterfly Koi, black koi, Platinum Ogon koi and Matsuba Koi fish were in four different sections in the the four corners of each pond.

Along the driveway heading toward the mansion were cherry Blossom trees, all in Pink colors.  
Everyone one of the odd-family took care of the gardens, Cosmo trimed, Wanda watered with Poof helping her and Timmy arranged and planted each and every plant just the way he wanted them.

The elementry bustop was a little ways from the end of their drive way and house. Cosmo and Wanda didn't want their baby boy being alone at the bus stop with unfamiliar kids and being alone so Timmy offered to go and wait with Pood for his bus then would walk the fifteen minute walk to his school. So Timmy walked with Poof to the bus stop. At some point he had sat Poof on his shoulders and let him play with his fadora and hair smiling at the thought that he couldn't have ever dreamed of how lucky he was to have had fairy god parents when he was younger._** "guess if i see vicky at some point in my stay here i might as well say thank you to her"**_ he smirked at the thought of Vicky looking stupid.

Some things never ever changed.

At the bus stop there were other little rich kids waiting for the bus to, why wouldnt they just take the family limo he had no idea. None of the little kids had parents or siblings to wait with them it seems and they were talking amongst themselves simply ignoring the new arrivals exsistence. Timmy sat Poof down on the ground and handed him his backpack to which Poof put on. Together the two brothers walked slowly towards the group of kids.  
"Timmy?" asked Poof, his head down hair and hat covering his eyes.  
"Yeah Poofy?" asked Timmy knowing exactly what was going on through Poof's mind. The same thoughts that went through his head when he started Princeton,  
"W-What if something happens?" Poof was warned that the fact that he was new and wore a girlish color that some was bound to pick on him.  
"Don't worry about it Poof" Timmy replied looking away but his eyes were shinning and he had a smile on his face, "If you have any trouble with any bullies, kids,teachers, whatever it is Poof I'll be there" Timmy said ruffleing up Poof's hair which caused Poof to smile a happy smile and nod his head. And just as they walked up to the group the bus pulled up.  
"Okay Poof your bus is here remember the rules and have a fun day!" Timmy waved goodbye as the bus pulled away Poof had sat next to a girl with red hair and blue eyes that was talking adamadlty with him, Poof was still waving goodbye when the bus was gone. With that the two boys had went on their own ways.

Timmy walked his fifteen minute walk to his school once there he was met by a lot of stares obviously a new kid wasnt that commmon in the middle of the semester. He started for the main office, as he did this he notices alot of people he knew in elementry school, like chester Aj and Francis. He smiled at his two friends and ex-bully as they were talking adamantly together likeing how good the three have become good friends it seems over the years. And even as he continued his walk he noticed the three stare at him in recognition.

When he entered the main office he announced himself to the student aid, the girl had glasses, purple ones and braces on her teeth she had long pigtails on each side of her head.  
"Hello I am the new student you were expecting today" Timmy said with a smile on his face.  
The girl, who had black hair, started blushing and said "Yes we were expecting you Mr. Turner" she had a nervous smile on her face.  
"Here are your things, textbooks schedual, all that stuff have a good day!"  
"I will thank you Tootie, i hope you have a good day as well" he said with a smile and walked off to his first class of the day to get a feel of the hallways.

And with that new that Timmy Turner had returned spread like wildfire.

End chappie !

**I want to thank viewers for actually reading this it means alot to me~**  
**I also want to thank Tsukiyo Tenshi and Mikala Roushe for reviewing, it got me through testing this week.~**

**If you guys have any questions on anything in the story i will gladly answer them!**

**So R.E.V.I.E.W! Pls it means alot~**


	3. Chapter 3

the return of timmy turner

chapter 2

TImmy POV

I walked around Dimmesdale high, making sure no one i knew saw me. I go to the one place i know where no one will be, the music room. Over the years i got into music, it was a way to sooth Poof when we were left alone when Cosmo and Wanda went out. He wouldn't go to sleep without it. So when i opened up my hospital I played music to the sick and elderly. Babies loved my chello music too i discovered. The sick had gained hope to them and the elderly a sense of peace. They were all very gratefull to me for doing that for them.

Another reason as to why i like music so much is because it reminded me of my crush. But they probably forgot about me by now. Over the years i found out a few things about myself, only two things really: One is that i never really like Trixie Tang I only thought i did because everyone else did to. And two is that i am gay. It's no problem with my fairy family, they accept me for me. Makes no difference to them or the other fairy's in my life. Although i am not so sure about everyone at this school.

As i neared the music, looking at my schedual i realized that it was my homeroom and my first period. "Cool" i said outloud and then cautiously opened the door, fretting that there would be people in there. There was but they weren't students_. 'Teachers probably' _i thought. They were both men, one dressed in a dress shirt and pants with a red tie. The other was dressed in a red jacket, blue jeans, red beanie, and a white shirt. I walked to a seat in the back row. The music room was set like steps and on each step was a desk and a chair behind it. Each desk sat three people. It was like an auditorium. Behind the top rows was a room filled to the top with instuments. Putting my stuff down i walked into the room and pulled a chello out. Today was a Monday and that meant it was a classical day. I pulled out a binder specifically made for music, sectioned off for every instrument that i play. I turned to the chello section and was about to start when i got interrupted by the man dressed in the tie.

"Um..Are you the new student?" he asked. I smiled politely and replied with a 'yes sir' the man looked relieved.

"Ah good so your not the only one the" he said breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Ah Um! this class will be getting a permanent teacher as of today i was merely a sub" I nodded with a smile on my face, this made the tie-man smile and walked out of the classroom. It was then that I turned my attention back to my chello my mind thinking the same thing over and over again:_ 'It's not him Timmy, it's not him! even if he is wearing his colors it doesn't mean it's HIM!' _It kept repeating itself over and over again, but i didn't believe those words. I focused away from the man in front, focusing more on my chello than anything else. The notes to this song were sad but beautiful. I felt eyes on me suddenly. I looked up and saw the new teacher looking at me, standing only a few feet away from me. His face so familiar it was so eerie.

"Hi" he said walking up and sat next to me. "So your new here to huh?" I nodded inable to say much of anything, afraid that it would come out a stutter. This man was hot you can't really blame me at all.  
"Cool" he smiled "So what's your name, the tie-man didn't tell me" I laughed and looked him in the eye for the first time. I was shocked to discover that it was HIS face, this was my crush! I was right about the fact that he didn't remember me. But dear lord dud he change! Gone was his gotei, he sitll had his famous teeth, he looked grown up enough but he was like twenty five now. I didn't realize how much i missed him till now.  
I smiled at him and said "I'm sorry my god-mother always says to never talk to strangers."  
I was sure he could see the mischeif in my eyes. He didn't show it though, instead he smiled and hummed before saying "well maybe i can remedy that" sticking out a hand to which i grasped it and had to surpress a shiver that ran down my spine.  
"I'm Chip Skylark, I shall be your new teacher for the rest of the year Mr...?" I smiled at him again. "My real name is Timmy Turner Mr. Chip Skylark" His reaction was far to amusing for his own good. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, blinking a few time before exclaiming "WHAT?!" I began to laugh at him but was cut short when he launched himself to me, hugging me very tightly.  
My eyes widened slightly, I didn't realize he would miss me as much as I missed him. I knew chip for a long time before i left and i knew he wasn't exactly a hugging person.  
"Timmy..." he said pulling backward from our hug. I tilted my head to the side.  
"Timmy Turner how dare you go missing for so damn long!" He yelled cheeks turning red and he had a pout on his face. I laughed at him and then found myself in another hug.  
"I'm glad your okay though little dude" i smiled and hugged hum back before saying;  
"Haha thanks for worrying about me. I didn't want to scare anyone but i had to get out of this town" I smiled sadly my eyes looking at the floor.  
"Hey it's okay Timmy, I understand" he patted my head and smiled which made me smile back at him.

"Well Timmy before class begins how about you tell me how you've been for the past eight years?" I nodded at this and then proceded to tell him mostly everything. Things about my homelife really nothing about my schools in the past. Finally the bell rang and Chip showed me to his office to sit and wait to be introduced to the class. As people came in i noticed he purposely had his back turned so no one could see his face. When everyone came in and the bell rang he turned and the girls' reaction was quite funny to me. They swooned as predictable and i think i saw some boys swoon too. They all obviously knew who he was by that. But he introduced himself anyways. I watched the class and recognized them all from my fifth grade class. Now i'm really nervous.

"So now that you knw me, how about I introduce you guys to meet a new student?" Chip asked "You can come out now" I hesitantly gripped the doornob and twisted it, opening the door and walking frim my safe haven and to the front of the class.

"Okay this is a returning student, he lived in dimmesdale all his life but left because of a certain incident. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Chip said smiling that smile i loved.  
"Um...Hi my name is Timmy Turner" I said quietly as i heard gasping comming from all of edges of the room, chiars hitting the floor, and the rushing of two people. Next thing I know i'm being hugged to death all over again. I knew who these two people were. I laughed and hugged them back. These two people were Chester and Aj. Out of everyone these were the only to people that i kept in contact with after i left. I would send them letters every month about what was happening. Never putting my address on them and would never send them via mailing system. Instead i asked Cosmo and Wanda poof me to their houses and put their letters in their mailboxes. I didn't tell them that i was comming back though I wanted to surprise them. Looks like i succeded in doing that.

Chester had long since lost his braces. I think it was in ninth grade. He now had perfect straight teeth. His hair was still blond and eyes still the same greenish-blue. His dad won the lottery in sophmore year so he had nice clothes now. Told me that in a letter once. He and his dad didn't flaunt it though, just bought essentials and things like that saving most of it for rainy days mostly. Today he was wearing neon green skinny jeans, black shoes, and a black shirt with a band logo on them. Aj had hair now. He had an afro a couple years ago, but had since then buzz-cut it. He no longer wore sweater vests, like today he was wearing a purple sweater with a black shirt underneath it. His pants were baggy white jeans and black dress shoes. He won a knobel prize last year he told me in one of his letters to me.

Chip-er i mean sat ne between my best friends abd thus the questions began.

This was gonna be a long day, but i wouldn't miss it for the world.

**glad you guys seem to enjoy this story. I don't remember what age chip was in the series. BUT in order to have him be with timmy i place him no older than twenty-six.**

**By the way who's gonna beat the superbowl**

**Seahawks or Broncos?**

**SEAHAWKS THATS WHO!**

**sorry i'm from Washington and everyone is so pumped up for tomarrow, it's gonna be loud. Thats why i had to update tonight and last nigth to for my other story, Double D and seinor year i wanted to relax and watch Hawks kickass.**

**bye bye for now see you all next week~**


End file.
